1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pipelines in general, and in particular to a pipe flange spreading tool for pipelines.
2. Description of Related Art
Pipelines are frequently utilized to transport oil or gas from one location to another. A pipeline is typically formed by multiple pipes, each pipe having flanges on opposite ends to facilitate coupling to other pipes. Multiple fasteners (e.g., threaded bolts) may be employed to secure one pipe flange to another pipe flange.
On many occasions, it is necessary to spread the flanges of corresponding pipes to facilitate pipe maintenance and/or replacement. Conventional flange spreading tools tend to be bulky, expensive and relatively difficult to operate. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved flange spreading tool.